Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 4
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 3. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type to the beginning and end of your title. *You may put your signature to the end of your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 3. That's what the Just Cause 3 News article is for.' The list Safehouses This is a spy/saboteur game, so buying secet safehouses in several parts of the country would make sense. Eventually there could be as many safehouses as there are in Just Cause (1). See Just Cause Safehouses. The safehouses should also have garages. GMRE 11:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stealth It should be possible to sneak up on the enemy. There should even be some sidemissions about using stealth, as opposed to the current "one man army" style of getting things done. GMRE 11:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Repair This idea is almost the same as garages and its just adding to it, but if you should be able to use a garage then you should be able to repair a car and change colors , wheel types etc. So we would still have vehicle upgrades but you would also be able to change and add to the car with additions each level when you unlock them with vehicle parts. (Bob34236 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Weapon Unlocks You should be able to unlock attachments along with the weapon parts . So it would increase damage and accuracy and all that still and be able to use attachments (Bob34236 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Wingsuit Maybe they should add a wingsuit to glide or that flying wing thing the swedish guy uesd but you had to unfold it before you flew and had to jump off a object with considerable heighth and a overheating limit but having it be like 7 times higher then the parachute (Bob34236 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Helicopter handling The helicopters should be able to turn faster. I mean when the helicopter is hovering, it should be able to rotate its whole body faster than it currently can. GMRE 18:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ground-vehicle handling The Just Cause 2 car handling is terrible. The weight center is set to where the front wheels are. This is about right for small cars, but the trouble is that all ground vehicles are programmed this way and it's terrible for all larger vehicles. The larger vehicles should be 10 times more powerful. A truck like the Fengding EC14FD2 should have no trouble driving up a 45'°' hill, spinning all its wheels, but for some reason all the larger vehicles have very weak engines. They're heavy enough to do damage by ramming, but that's a completely different thing. GMRE 18:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Unlock the camera It's very inconvenient how the camera becomes locked when a vehicle is falling sometimes, or when you're using the Grappler. Conveniently the PC version has a mod that unlocks it. GMRE 18:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Online Gaming Having a similar style online gameplay to Habbo Hotel, where you can chat to other online players and interact with them. RedbullF1 18:54, February 11 2012 (GMT) ---- Individual Property Everyone has their own individual house. Players can have their own garages and can even buy furniture for their property. RedbullF1 18:58, February 11 2012 (GMT) ---- Heat While it is expected for a communist military to shoot at anybody who is on military property without authorization, the fact that they immediately pursue you if you are even spotted in a military vehicle is quite absurd, and I would like to see it gone in Just Cause 3. It's not like they're actively scanning every single vehicle to see if Rico is driving. Also, even after a faction has taken over a military base, there is still military presence there If you've truly taken over a fortress there should be no enemy presence there. Nor should you be at risk for gaining heat (yellow exclamation icon). This is a major problem that absolutely needs to be fixed if the next game includes fortress takeovers. Finally, even if one of the factions have commandeered a fortress, you should not need to destroy things inside the base to further completion of the game. If you are a rebel faction, are you going to tell Rico to destroy that huge silo full of fuel or are you going to use it for yourself? On a side note, vehicle handling does need to be improved, over 60mph it's like driving drunk, and voice acting was one of the biggest downfalls of Just Cause 2 and needs to be improved. StickSh1ft 22:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :It should be that they only notice you if you are driving oddly. Speeddaemon (talk) 06:04, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Looks and level of detail Pictures here inside this randon and funny picture blog. GMRE 19:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ideas by 65.23.63.79 submarines, or other cool underwater vehicles, and also, underwater creatures, and a way to kill them of course the map is one of the best parts so make it cooler and bigger, and put in more easter eggs and cool things like caves more cool weapons and cars, creative stuff like jetpacks, make the game crazy in between Saints Row the Third and Skyrim Dont do an online, the game was great without one because it may take away from the main game which is so great make upgrades for the grappling hook so eventually it can shoot extremely far Be able to keep cool cars and and other vehicles in your own garage, also be able to build houses any where on the map and choose which one you want to respawn at make the map more alive with things like tigers in the jungles, snakes in the desert, mountain lions in the mountains, and even pigeons on roof tops in the cities MORE COOL EASTER EGGS!!!. ---- Ideas by 99.147.136.205 One of the major new cool upgrades would be to set it to a bigger map, and addd new skins to use and unlock like the just cause 2 mods, except you don't have to mod it. you should also make first person shooter an option in the game. one of the major things would be is to put everyone that is playing on one map on the game, so you can play the aweosome freeroam multiplayer game. just think about it you and your friend on one map in the game in one car shooting down othe police officers or players. ---- Tracked vehicles There should be tanks with actual tacks. See the tanks in Saints Row 3 to get ideas. Right now the only traced vehicle in the Just Cause game series is the Scando Track Loader Extreme and that's not a real tacked vehicle, because you can see the little hidden wheels if you turn sharply enough. GMRE 17:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- No more hacking Remember the all the hacking? It becomes REALLY difficult on the last game difficulty level by the time most missions are done. That's some kind of bullshit. Not fun at all. GMRE 17:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Andre Rodriguez *Enterable safe houses, with garages to save vehicles in. *More enterable buildings. *You should be able to be extracted to a different location on the map in a vehicle. *Better vehicle handling. *More realistic graphics. *There should be a thing under options to turn on/off breakable grapples. So if you turn it off, you can tether whatever and as many objects as you want to without the grapple ever breaking. (Cause it would be awesome to grapple like 20 military soldiers to a helicopter, then fly off with them.) *You should be able to order ANY vehicle in the game from the Black Market, like civilian or military vehicles. *There should definitely be an online mode, with free-roam, and multiplayer missions. You should be able to turn off the military in online modes too. *Airplanes should land at the airports as well as take off from them. *Military airplanes should pursue and shoot at the player when they are flying a plane with a heat level. ---- Ideas by Leeroy, can I have Chicken? The best idea I can think of is being able to bring in a second player. Storming bases would be much easier. Plus, the new 'US friendly president' that Sheldon mentions should be evil. And they need to put chickens in game for you to kick about. ---- Ideas by B3njy93 Here's what I think would be good (either previously thought of, or thought of just now)... Safehouses: *Bring back safehouses; garages, weapons, ammo pile and first aid box included *Take cover inside safehouses, in order to heal or lose heat *Ability to keep helicopters and boats *Far Cry 2 style weapon selection (available weapons mounted on the walls), so that you only have to pay for weapons in the field Weapons: *Introduce a flamethrower... heavy weapon style, like the minigun *Bring back the idea of having an underpowered weapon with unlimited ammo (for emergencies) *Silenced weapons, but that actually make a difference to gameplay *A crossbow that can pin enemies to walls, and maybe one that has explosive bolts *Some sort of incendiary grenade Vehicles: *Minisubs (as was promised on the back of the first game!) *A space shuttle Easter Egg (for fun) *VTOL aircraft(like a normal Harrier or an F-35) Black Market: *The capability to call in an Agency version of any vehicle within reason via heavy drop (no busses, utility vehicles, big planes, big boats or low performance vehicles) *Call in heavy weapons like the minigun (and flamethrower) via heavy drop *Upgrade vehicle weapons the way you want; choose from rocket launchers, machineguns, autocannons, ect... maybe even a flamethrower? *Call in some sort of air strike to saturate an area *Call in a heavy drop for any vehicle sored at a safehouse, again, within reason *Equipment like the parachute thrusters (to return) and scuba gear, so you could breathe underwater Gameplay: *Some sort of cover system, to reduce the frequency of those infuriating moments when you realised you weren't watching your health bar *Crouching when moving, to move stealthily or to stay in cover *Enemies take less time to lose interest in you *A brief chance to escape between suspiscion and hitting heat level 1 *Outfits that are unlocked through challenges *Return of ranks within a faction World: *Working train tracks and train stations *Airports work like real airports *Working docks, with passengers, and working cranes *In the most urban areas, have pedestrianised areas full of people *A few animals running, flying or swimming around Online: *A free roam online mode (but a seperate mode, so you can still play single player without any issues) *Not too many players; too many would result in complete, irritating chaos *A mix of cooperative and competative missions, challenges and races *Ability to challenge other players on the spot *Personalised characters. These are some of the things I would like to see in Just Cause 3. Personally, I don't want it to turn into a simulator, I think it would slow the pace down too much, so I've tried to keep these ideas away from the features of simulator games as much as I could. ---- Ideas by BEGEHWW Create Factions online with your friends to cause chaos TOGETHER! Perhaps you could have a faction storyline where you have to be part of a countries military which aid getting chaos in return for helping the military. Now I DO NOT MEAN killing civilians and the like. But destroying some secondary target via Air, Land and Sea. Now can you also upgrade the Naval vessels as with maxium ship being a torpedo boat it isnt that exciting. You could also have an online mode where you and other people can join forces and cause chaos around the country. You should also be able to start your own faction movement with other members online this would make it more exciting and more unpredictable. It would also be good have a maximum number of online factions per map eitherwise it would get too overcrowded as someone mentioned before and also limit the amount of people in each factor to say between 10-25 (this depending on the size of the map, amount of memory and so on) Also add a few more weapons, veichles (Air and Sea preferably) and new costumes. Hoevever please, please DONT make it like Saints Row the Third because tht would make it unrealistic. Finally could you possibly add the use of Skis? As in JC2 I really wanted to ski down the ski resort in the panau mountains. BEGEHWW 21:02UTC ---- Ideas by Ginger-midget 11:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC). *Animals and hunting *Looting bodies *MW2 style weapon customization *be able to shoot while free falling *Tanks and VTOL jets *Smoother driving controls *Upgraded on foot combat controls (cover system, aiming, grenade throwing, etc...) *More activities *Co-op and online multiplayer modes (kind of like Red Dead's multiplayer) ---- Ideas by 24.93.129.70 *Mech warriors *Underwater cities (like an Atlantis). Much deeper sea to explore *Submarines and other underwater vehicles *Jet packs *Throwing knives and more melee weapons *Enterable buildings and safehouses ---- Ideas by RedHeadedKilla Online: *Co-op mltiplayer would be epic, since with more than one person, you can pull off the craziest stunts ever. Example: One person would be in a plane, another will grapple the a car to the top of the plane, then another would put a ramp on top of the airplane so the car on top of the airplane could drive off the ramp, jumping off a plane in mid-air, and pretty much fly in a car. Then have another player fly a helicopter with another person, who jumps off and connects the flying car to the helicopter, then fly away. You can do that in JC2, but it's kinda tricky doing it by yourself. *Have custumizable characters (This goes for single player as well) *Plus, like BEGEHWW said, create your own faction to cause chaos together. *About competitive multiplayer, all I got is race each other on the street, or on a race track, like Bandar Selekeh. *One more thing: Have the old maps from the previous games (San Espirito and Panau) in JC3 MP, since alot of people who wanted multiplayer on those maps can't do it on JC3 since it's a different game. General: *Have better A.I (Alot of the time, your faction member will leave his car, and enter one that is about to blow up!) *Lower the black market prices *Be able to climb what is right in front of Rico's face *Double check the 100% Completion *Have more DLC besides guns and vehicles. *Have a longer and better story. JC2 was kinda short. *MORE BLOOD!!! *Have destructable buildings *Respawn at a completed settlement *More variety of challenges: Skiing, real racing, battles, survival, etc *Be able to type in the coordinates instead of having to slightly move the stick to a VERY specific coordinate * *On the PS3 version, have the ability to listen to music from XMB. ---- Dual Pistols and Infinite Ammo Can we get those back? I ran through the vast majority of JC1 with just those guns. I know I can get them in 2, but they aren't infinite ammo... JackFrost23 20:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ideas by 79.245.119.80 Trains: I always wondered why there are no trains in Just Cause 2. ---- Ideas by 94.14.69.180 *I Think There Should Be A Multiplayer Mode. *Also You Should Be Able To Customize Cars And Have A House Like In Skyrim. *Better Weps. *More Places To Discover. *A Lot More Boats To Sail. *Possibly A Titanic Wreck To Discover. *Swimming Suits For Exploring Possibly Underwater Places. ---- Ideas by 86.185.20.93 Here's a few '''ideas I had, don't know if they've come up before: *Mobile ICBMs with huge escorts *Vehicles disappear at a longer range *"God Mode" unlocked after main campaign complete - modding interface unlocked *DLC Missions - faction ones, not agency *Volcanic Eruptions - with consequences *Peak Markers for mountains - says the height in metres, with a small black triangle at the peak *River names - written on the river *Road names - written on roads *Junction Names - in boxes near the junctions *Fires - in homes and offices *Obviously Trains - obviously *Hurricanes - high windspeeds, impossible to parachute *Tornadoes - same as above, but more concentrated *Floods - different water levels, mainly coastal *Tsunamis - huge destruction *Destruction as well as Chaos (destruction from destroying buildings) *Shoot fuel tanks in vehicles to destroy - like in Matrix 2 *Mobile Propaganda Trailers - actually mobile, pulled by MV Command-like vehicles *Mobile Colonels - in limos/ MV Command-like vehicles *Flamethrower *Notoriety levels - like AC:B, with bribing to reduce level, so police/army will follow you indefinitely *Assassination missions - from clients who want people DEAD *Tunnels for roads - through mountains *Underground train system in the city - with subways too *DLC locations - with places like stations, windfarms etc *The ability to add locations to the map (select the type of location, then mark it on the map) Some places will be off-limits, like the north-west island in JC2 *Bridges can be destroyed using explosives *Retractable and extendable grapple hook - to pull cars together *Physical grapple wires - put one across a road so bikers will be pulled off *Trains are locations, and move on the map - with little train markers *Weather reports - on the PDA, through a menu *In chases and robberies, media helicopters hover above capturing the scene *Events: Festivals, Carnivals *Concrete mixers *Diggers *Dumper Trucks with huge wheels *Quarries - as locations *Whirlpools *Jets come after you *Slow-motion - with a bar that reduces, but can be upgraded like armour *Tricks with grapple hook (Like kicking enemies off roofs while grappling) *UAV - thermal *Trike - *Bicycle - so you pedal *Landslides *Bombs for jets - the firing system uses a marker and slows time down so you can respond. (eg hold LB to prepare bombing sights - camera pulls out to see the ground and marker, then release LB to release bomb) *Boats with torpedoes (the large military boats in jc2 had torpedo tubes I believe) *Automatic pistols *Powerstations -when destroyed, cities will not light up as much at night *Mobile Cranes *Ambulances *Incidents like armed bank robberies, road collisions and fires are attended by emergency services *Icon Legend has Uncompleted Locations *Weapon, Armour and Vehicle parts can be sold if not used. *Real Tanks *Customizable Agency Vehicles *Courier missions (like taking bombs, soldiers, hostages etc to a location) *Napalm *Media Stations - accessed through PDA (TV, radio, internet) *Events in real-world are added to internet and TV news sites (eg Syria) *Buy ammo from underground ammo dealers *Call for backup from factions *Ability to turn against factions. *Start a faction (change colours of vehicles, change vehicles, change clothes, change logo, change HQ, change everything). *Factories. *Forest fires with the water-helicopters. *Vehicles are collected by colour and variation (so there's more vehicles to get before getting the trophy/achievement). *Thermal scanners - scan an area to reveal vehicles or people. *Cover from black-market team, factions or Agency from helicopters. *Tanks come after you. *Mortars. *Mobile AA systems. *Guided rocket launcher (turret and weapon). *Many more Agency vehicles (quad, bike, jeep, truck, jet, attack heli, tank, armoured car, APC, Mobile AA). *Artillery. *Multiple levels of heat (starts with police, escalates through police levels to a military response). *Shoot engines to stop cars. *Shoot drivers of vehicles to stop them. *Kill-cams - to recommend to friends. *Theatre mode - record scenes and release online. *Auto-record (records all time, accessed through pause menu). *DLC decals for agent/vehicles. That's enough for now. ---- Ideas by 86.185.21.116 *Busy motorways like the overpass in the second Matrix film. ---- Ideas by 94.2.168.101 *You should be able to take injections that will make you have cool abilities like super speed, super strengh, time travel and freeze time, instant healing, track people, hacker, flying, produce fire (pyro), invisibility, x ray vision, freeze breath, and finally telekenisis. *you should have the ability to buy houses. *it should be multiplayer. *You should be able to bribe people to let you past places, get the police off your back, and favours for money or items. *buy and change clothes *be a girl or boy *be in love. ---- Ideas by Will '''More weapons: *Battle Rifle (based on M14). *Hunting Pistol (desert eagle, anyone?). *Bolt-Action Rifle. *Automatic Shotgun. *AK-47 (duhhhhhh). *Knives. *Machine Pistol. *Double Barrel Shotgun. *Combat Rifle (based on G36). *Carbine (based on M1 Carbine). *FLAMETHROWER! *Sword. *Bullpup Rifle (steyer AUG). Other stuff: *Trains! *Mercs 2 style inventory system (stockpile). *Safehouses (areas controlled by the agency people). *AIRSTRIKES! *Vehicles dont go away when destroyed. *Less inconvenient black market system like the one in mercenaries 2. *Cheats. *More realisltic blood. *Faction shops. *Destroyable buildings and environments. *Better weapon damage. *Less annoying factions. *Bounties and HVTs. *Air-to-Air Combat. *Better graphics. *More Ships and planes. *TANKS! *Cars that look better. *Terrorists. ---- Ideas By Whathopercy I don't know if any of this has come up before, or if it's too assassin's creed-y. *Replayable missions *More in-depth faction content, like being able to call on them. *Multi-rope, so people who can't mod will have it anyway. *Same black market system as in Just Cause 2, maybe with a better name. *Unlimited money after you complete the game. *Safehouses *Perhaps a bit more elaboration on what the Agency is. *Meh, i'm not sure about multiplayer, but a co-op up to 8 for the consoles would be cool. *More creative weapons. (I mean honestly, go a little farther than "Machine Gun.") *More controllable steering for planes. *I like Rico, but maybe there could be TWO campaigns for the price of one, with one you, and one him. *Better speed for the pc. *Marked faction locations. *I'd like the Ular boys and Reapers in the third game. I don't care for the Roaches. *You actions actually affect the environment. (Like if you kill a colnel, soldiers might run when they come to fight you.) *Tanks, Subs, and maybe a space stage. (He's done crazier things.) *The ability to blow up buildings, blow up bridges, set things on fire, and such. *More intresting melee combat, with maybe a crowd takedown system where you press multiple keys to manuever through a crowd with your melee thing. *Nuclear reactors *The ability to have a big enough map to make a nuclear explosion. I miht have more later. PEACE. ---- Customization I believe that Rico should be able to customize and control the game with more depth. You should be able to adjust clothes, weapons, and vehicles. You should also be able to have more crazier and wilder outfits, vehicles, and weapon accessories. ---- Ideas by EnemyHunter *Be able to have actual weapons instead of fictionally based weapons. *More realistic damage to vehicles and people. *More weapons. Not just one from each class of firearms. *Have a high number of civilians in certain places. Crowds if possible. *The creation of districts that are financially different from one another, e.g. rich and poor. *Have types of civilians that can help the player or be a nuisance or an enemy towards the player. *The ability to do drive-by shootings in all types of land vehicles and boats. *Have melee weapons other than the grappler. *Be able to add weapon compartments to vehicles such as having a shotgun in the trunk of a car. *Faster planes, boats, cars, bikes and better performance for helicopters. *Equipment costs less after fully upgrading it. *Be able to loot enemies and buildings. *Have a morale system where if you kill a high ranking military soldier or kill 3-4 soldiers of any kind in such a brutal and bloody method, the remainder either drop their weapons and flee or drop the weapons and surrender. *Have the ability to customize weapons, vehicles and the player's outfit. *To be able to free run when not using medium-large weapons. ---- Squirrel Suit Anyone? Mod edit: This device is actually most commonly called the "suit". *Adding a squirrel suit that you can activate while in free-fall/skydiving mode. Would make base jumping stunts more impressive. See Squirrel Suit base jumping “Grinding the Crack” via YouTube. *Would like to have more gun damage. It never felt like the guns were powerful enough when firing at someone. It shouldn’t take multiple gun shots to kill someone when you’re aimed at their head. Enemies should react differently when shot in different parts of the body. *Better zoom mechanic. Using left trigger to zoom in like most 3'rd person shooters. *Fix auto aim. Could work like Red Dead Redemption when the aim locks on when zooming in. Sometimes auto aim would ruin a shot that could have been a good head shot. *Weapon ammo shouldn’t be so rare. *Weapon/Vehicle upgrades shouldn’t be so rare. *Enemies shouldn’t be able to deal so much damage when they are firing at you from long distances. *Really difficult to control vehicles at higher speeds. Mainly traction issues. *Poor voice acting. *Repair the weapon buying mechanic. Should be able to buy multiple things with one visit. *Larger variety of weapons. *Be able to change character’s appearance. *Cheats would be a welcomed addition. Sometimes it’s fun to turn on god mode, infinite ammo mode, spawn vehicle etc. Sometimes it’s just fun to destroy things and explore care-free. *Can remove achievements for activated cheats or require one full play through before cheats are available. ---- Some more ideas by EnemyHunter *Bring back sabotage objects and colonels. *Be allowed to go into military bases but gain heat for doing any hostile action. *Have more air-born settlements such as the Mile High Club from Just Cause 2. ---- Chill out mode by Clayton *Rico / Main Character decides he feels like skiving chilling out instead of saving the country, instead he goes snowboarding, jetskiing, minigolfing, dating, photographing animals, hanggliding, batting centre challenges, bar hopping etc etc. In this mode weapons are turned off, soldiers don't chase him. ---- Black Market Improvements *"Adding to cart" so if your ordering a lot, you can do it all at once. *Can buy ANY vehicle. ---- Ideas by Nay Mate Woody *Add real sharks underwater. *Can buy any vehicle. *Be able to enter all buildings. *Chill Out Mode ( thanks Clayton! ) *New protagonist, like they do with the Assassin´s Creed series. ---- Multiplayer While I think there are many great ideas like trains and more Mile High Club stuff (a floating military base?) I would buy Just Cause 3 if the only thing they added was multiplayer. Something like Free Roam in Red Dead Redemption, or Co-Op campaign in Crackdown 2. Being able to fight cops, race, perform stunts and blow stuff up with friends would be awesome. ---- Entering buildings It would be so cool to be able to enter buildings and do crazy stuff inside. An example would be to grapple down chandeliers to cause chaos (in fancy hotels). Or to pick up partially broken martini glasses and use them (dual wield of course!) as melee weapons against the antagonists (In a bar fight). Or to carry a jukebox to the roof and jump off with it. Owning an apartment and garage would be nice too. ---- Weapons parts You could upgrade your weapons in your house/apartment/thing you live in with random parts you find or buy in the Black Market. Like the random pick ups in JC2, but specific like 'Military-grade suppressor' or 'Chunk of pointy metal'. You could combine the weapon with several parts and have your custom-ish setup. Mixing and matching parts would be pretty cool. ---- Weapons/Vehicle Customization Wouldn't it be cool if you could color you car? Tune it? Add better parts? Like the specified weapons parts it would be AWESOME. Just think, you could drive up to a specialized store that sells car upgrades such as a bazooka attachment, an extra engine or whatnot and leave loaded and ready for chaotic randomness! And with weapons, you could build them! You could go to a 'Weapons store' Or the Black Market (Whatever) and buy the parts and use a piece of furniture you could purchase to construct a gun. You'd buy a firing mechanism, a handle, a barrel, an attachment rail, a magazine clip, or whatever it is you'd need to build a gun. You could have it engraved with your gamertag and in a multiplayer versus you could use it and others could pillage it from your corpse as well. You'd have a trophy wall in your house/apartment/thing you live in. ---- TANKS JC3 needs tanks. I'm sorry, it has to have them they are awesome! And no, You can't just add one measly awesome tank. You need to make tons! The M3 Sherman, the T-34, the Panzer I,II,III,IV. Every historical tank monster thing! ---- More submarines That Sub in the end of JC2 was a good beginning, but I feel we need more subs. After all, Rico always goes to tiny islands you can barely see in the middle of the ocean, why not have some subs? From little luxury subs, to deep sea exploration subs, to epic war machines, to giant super subs like the U1 in JC2. ---- ISS Yes, Rico needs to go to a space station. and stop some bad guys from ruining it or something. Maybe the Moon, but that seems like JC4 to me. ---- International travel via jet I want to see some more places in JC3, I want to travel. It would be nice to have like 8 different places i could go to in the world (Each as big as the JC2 world was) Also agency HQ so I could gear up and stuff. ---- Scuba Gear Surrounded by ocean in panau, Surrounded by ocean in at least 3.5 of the locations in JC3 please. Diving for treasure and secret military bases. Muhahaha! Delicious. ---- Ideas by Speeddaemon More variety and types of: weapons, vehicles and chaos items Starting with chaos items, a few of my additions would be power lines, explodable fire extinguishers (miscellaneous like red barrels), special patrol vehicles that are like colonols but they patrol a certain area and are heavily armed, for an extra challenge there could be a colonol as part of the patrol. With vehicles I think they should be 'special vehicles' that are quite rare but are special like there could be an amphibous car (proper powered one), a plane like the harrier, construction vehicles like diggers and dozers that do extra running over damage, and they can actually scoop up stuff, you could bury a soldier alive. A snowplough that actually plows snow and handles really good because of that in snow. Snow mobiles would be a great addition as well. Rally cars. What would be really awesome is being able to control the fire engines hose and kill soldiers by blasting them with water. If you have any more please add'. The games whole concept is freedom, with only the expected vehicles it feels more restricted, with the addition of numerous special vehicles it really will feel completly free.' Jets engines sucking in anyone who goes near and helicopters rotars instantly killing anyone who touches them whilst spinning. Instead of turrets or as well as turrets there could be weapons in different places, james bond style, like the hood and front bumpers. As for weapons, that has been covered enough but here are my favourites: Tanks, subs with proper equipment like torpedoes, a better grenade launcher (just throwing a cooked grenade is better than the current one), caltrops on vehicles and mines. Also there should be a rifle, it gets left out of a lot of games. Also the AI should be better, I can last on the highest heat on the highest difficulty for quite some time quite easily, it is too easy to escape them (no epic car chases in just cause 2 :( ) On the 2 highest levels of heat the military should send fighter jets at you. Amour there should be an armour section in whatever jc3s shop is, blackmarket or whatever stuff like something that has jets and gives a boost to jumping and parachuting, helmets, light - heavy armour. Then on the other side, disguises that dont allow much armour but gives you more stealth, this could be used to evade people when out of sight (changing look) Buildings Assualt on a much larger scale, full on battle, anything can be destroyed. Sam sites You could hack into sam sites to temporary make them shoot at the military Enviroment there should be stuff like volcanoes, moving icey water, more waterfalls and some rapids, sandstorms ,creatures that can give you and your enemies damage, make wind have a factor in things, storms and stuff, I think the perfect enviroment for jc3 would be tropical. More randomness, it's not very realistic to have square shaped islands. I was thinking maybe a fictional island off the coasts of africa, african style cities, villages and landscape would be perfect for JC3 Enemy spies/agents little extra challenge :D Territory Influence affects the settlements a lot, the vehicles they drive, the military/faction presence. Less collectables and more chaos objects is the way to go for JC3, most people don't like them, they think that they do it too increase gametime, but more types of ways to cause chaos couldn't get any complaints. Even if they can't make all bulidings destructable we should at least be able to destory stuff like bunkers, then you would get even more satisfaction loking back and seeing the wasteland you've created. Random missions that could be triggered by a certain action, like killing a colonol results in constant heat until you get to a certain place and hack the system to undo the alert, this wouls not be near any other missions and therefore clashing with them if you do the action in one. Another example is that if you reach a certain speed on a land vehicle then you get someone driving alongside you that you can race (races would have more variaty like deathraces and team/faction races to a certain place to take hold of (only just found out about the place) Speeddaemon (talk) 06:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC) JC3 story JC3s story could be that you play as a new spy that is being trained by tom sheldon, and there could be a co-op mode where if you press start on another controller tom sheldon comes in with a helicopter and it becomes split screen, a third controller could be added bringing in rico slingshotting and lastly a fourth controller bringing in kate parachuting down from an agency plane. Also it could make use of ps3/4s new technology letting you play from another device to give more screen space for all the players, not just 4 small boxes where you can hardly see anything. Economy I'd like to see visible signs of the places economy, for example set in panau, you can destroy a truck and boats cargo and that would give you chaos, also stalls and shops and the mile high club could be shot out of the air :P Factions you could help factions in different ways like hijacking a cash truck or guns and ammo military truck and drive it to a stronghold to give it to the factions, there could be a bar in the map with two indicators, one is how much/many money/weapons/vehicles they have and the other is how much they need. You could also take over military bases outside of strongholds, this is one thing I really wanted in JC2, there could be a faction managment place in each stronghold and you could plan your own takeover out of the resources you and the faction have. You could also do missions from there. Leaning out of vehicles There could be a mode where you lean out of vehicles and can do stuff like shooting your inventory weapons and using the grapple. This could be done by pressing the right or left directional buttons to lean out of the respective window. This would open up a whole new range of possibiliies, like sniping out of a helicopter and grappling stuff without having to land. Some vehicles you wouldn't be able to do this like helicopters without a proper door and aeroplanes. Also you would be able to grapple with bikes. Melee There could be different melee weapons available to buy like a dagger, hammer and axe, you should be able to choose how to strike, each point having different success rates like the head would most times kill a grunt, but sometimes an elite could block it, at the main body you would have a significantly higher success rate, most times you would get a hit. You would be able to use these weapons in hijacking hostile vehicles. Photo and video mode It would be cool if there was a photo mode and video mode, with two different types. The photo mode would be the same as most games photo system (like motorstorm) where you have complete freedom in the positioning of the camera, except there is no boundary so you can shoot anywhere in the location JC3 is set in. The time would be frozen but you can change the time and wheather which would reset once you go back to playing. The video would be live of course. There could be different ways to do this. 1. You could set up multiple cameras to get different views like 3rd person, 1st person, side of the car and so on, this would be done by moving a camera as you would in photo mode, once you start recording all the cameras will move with the vehicle/player. 2. Not focused on the player, you move the camera steadily and it will record everything live, the player wouldn't be in it though. 3. This I think would be a lot harder to do, but would be a lot better, it would record the gameplay and once it has stopped, you go into a mode where it plays back and you move the camera whilst its playing to record it as a new video from that cameras perspective. Putting a customizable video feature (not just recording the players screen) hasn't been done before I think, it could be popular, I personally would really like it as it's a massive game with good graphics and it would make doing your own action movies a lot better. ---- Ideas by User:Economized Co-op Would be fun with like 2 controllers, which one would control Rico and the other, Marshall. A plot twist. :D :Marshall is dead Economized... Speeddaemon (talk) 17:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) More weopons CHAOS! Realistic physics Would be so epic. ---- Soundtrack Real music on in-game radio. Would make the game more enjoyable. ---- 'Level Up' On Mobility (Grapple/Parachute) Start off with nothing on the first mission, then get the parachute on the second mission. Not much later, recieve the grapple. A bit later gain another 'stage' for your mobility, add a wingsuit, which is faster than the parachute, but you can't land without severely hurting (or killing) yourself, you have to pop the parachute to land Then, nearing the end of the game, add jets to the wingsuit so that you can just fly around, like in Dark Void. ---- Slug Gunner Fan's ideas Weapons *Flamethrowers with game mechanics like the JC2 minigun except you can fire on the move, and the speed reduction only occurs when burning stuff, the rest of the time you run at normal speed. *POWERED ARMOUR! *GIANT ROBOTS!! *MICROWAVE GUNS!!! *LASER AND PLASMA WEAPONRY!!!! *MELTA WEAPONRY!!!!! *CALL IN AIRSTRIKES!!!!!! Easter eggs *Pie island returns. *Another island with LOST references, only this time that's all the island is, no crazy WW2 Japs or anything like Hantu Island in JC2. And you can enter the hatch on this one to reveal a creepy abandoned base. *More to come... Agency stronghold *Lots of Agency personnel who help you in fights if enemies arrive. **Enemy boats & aircraft who come too close being actively attacked with flak cannons, SAMS, mounted miniguns etc. *Only place listed as an Agency Stronghold. *First settlement to be discovered, since you start the game there. *Nice and isolated, lots of water around it. Has a bridge to the land; enemies who chase you over the bridge while you have heat get attacked. *Lots of ammo and land, air and sea vehicles- everything you can get off the black market and more. Story Rico and his squad of new Agency recruits go to a country where the government has been overthrown by a new regime (one of the factions is the remnant of the old government). The Agency missions and some faction missions revolve around knocking out points of strategic importance to the new regime, as usual. Other *Agency personnel help you in combat etc in some of the Agency missions. *Faction HQs can be discovered like other settlements, and are listed as faction strongholds. **Following on from the above, each faction already has one area of influence around their base. *Factions have small hidden bases scattered around, listed as Faction Outposts. *A second player can use some kind of small robot drone to help player 1 in some way. *A colony drop occurs during the final segment of the final mission. WITH RICO STILL INSIDE THE SPACE STATION AS IT FALLS! WHILE STILL FIGHTING THE FINAL BOSS!! AND RICO STILL SURVIVES THE CRASH!!! And in a massive twist, JC4 picks up''' immediately''' after the crash, and it's only there that you learn that Rico's still alive. **Following on from the above, the story is only the first part of a larger conspiracy discovered in the final few missions, while the rest of it is covered in JC4's story. *Upgrades for the parachute (JC2's DLC parachute thrusters would be an upgrade). *More military vehicles, including some proper tanks such as a black market exclusive "Agency Battle Tank". **More naval stuff: Panau was an isolated island chain, their first line of defence was the water, but all they seemed to have were patrol boats and MTBs. Seriously, an island nation should have a proper navy with destroyers, submarines, battleships etc. Decent aircraft carrier too, maybe blow it up in a mission? ***Bigger and better-equipped military ports, make them the hardest settlements to storm. **A large airship that's also a military airfield: runway mounted on top or slung underneath, big guns in the sides of the gas bag, moving round the map in a big, slow circle. You can go into the gas bag etc to blow stuff up, and there's a mission that takes place there. It's marked as a settlement (military airfield) despite moving; the PDA map keeps track of where it is. *More civilian vehicles, including construction vehicles and stuff. *Multiple dual-hook cables at once. *Some stealth-based missions. *Mercenary mode can be enabled at any time and is a sandbox with toggles for invulnerability, infinite ammo, unbreakable cables etc, and everything available on the black market for free to let the player experiment more, plus realistic destruction and a map reset function to reset everything you blew up to its former state, but you can't collect items or earn chaos points, cash etc. *Factions have more varied equipment; like they had in JC2 mainly, but with a small amount of better military-level stuff. *More varied weapons (several types of each kind of weapon, and more kinds of weapon) *Keep faction items. *Add a supernatural/sci-fi element to the story (giant spiders in an underground cavern that you have to fight for a faction mission as one example). * JC3 is set on an island chain off the coast of Africa. JC4 is set in a real country, albeit one very changed by the aforementioned colony drop. *Bonus (unlockable/DLC) Zombie Apocalypse mode, where the map is more post apocalyptic looking (ruined cities and such), and nearly everyone is infected and trying to kill you. Only going into the middle of nowhere (mountains, desert or deep jungle) will save you; going closer to large settlements increases the density of zombies around, and a wierd alien artifact like this thing from MS3 sits in the middle of the map surrounded by loads of zombies. **Different kinds of zombies, some are heavily mutated and have different powers. ---- Ideas by 192.168.2.11 Vehicles There shouldn't be loads of exotic vehicles and hot rods in a capital of a communist country. Even if its only in the capital city it is weird to see average people driving supercars. Supercars should be rarer and the civilians should mostly be driving sedans and other lame cars. There should also be car dealers to show where civilians get their cars. I'm saying this because there should be an explanation to how civilians got their cars. Rico should be able to buy cars from these dealers too. Maybe some people might get annoyed from this idea but, vehicles should have gas limits and when it gets low you should go to a gas station and be able to refill it. Airports Make airports work like real airports. Also make the tower warn the pilots about Rico and his vehicles being on the runway. Also instead just planes taking off there should be planes landing too. AI The military MUST be smarter. They shouldn't just chase you with their bikes at max speed, crash and kill theirselves. They also should actually use their fighter jets against you but not every time, only when you're trying to escape in a plane. Accurate Loading Photos You know in Just Cause 2 some of the loading pictures shows a guy with an AK-47 and police jeeps chasing Rico, well these aren't accurate. As most of you know there isn't any AK-47's or police in Just Cause 2. These picture must show stuff that ACTUALLY is in the game. Weapons There should be different guns instead of "types" of guns. For example as assault rifles there should be M4's, AK-47's and G36's. Radio Stations As someone suggested before there actually must be in-game radio stations which play real songs like in GTA. Without music, the game can get boring sometimes. ---- Bigger Space and More Vehicles Take advantage of the next generation consoles processing power and ram and increase the area of the world and maybe keep the mountains but make a flat area of snow also and maybe add a snowmobile. Also a wider variety of vehicles would make it more fun. Also, make things less easy to do, like extractions should be actual helicopter rides. It shouldnt take half a clip to kill someone also, even with a vest. The fastest car isnt that fast also and that could change Passenger Seat When I played Just Cause 2, it bugged me that you couldn't sit in the passenger seats. Also, when you are in a passenger seat, you should be able to shoot out the window. ---- =Wishes by Nooklemaudit = - Better ground vehicles handling - Driving tricks like burnouts, donuts, drift (driving like in GTA IV) - More types of vehicles. We don't need two different tuktuks... - When an object is destroyed (fuel tank, crane, windmill), it's rebuilt at the end of the game, but with a US-friendly government paint scheme. - Car dealers, wepon dealers with weapon upgrades -Radios -Something like a database for vehicles and weapons, and places (like in Avatar) Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3